


7/1

by TheAwkwardStar



Series: Sora-Xehanort Saga [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Another short ficlet, Game: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, since i realized i didnt explain what happened very well, you dont have to read this one either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: A nameless boy's diary entries.Set during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and the story 'Broken Chains'.





	7/1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh noooo I pulled a Nomura
> 
> But again, thank you for all the support. :)

Day 1: Empty

_Who am I?_

_I woke up in a really weird place. Everything is white. And when I looked next to me, there was a little book with a pen. There was a letter, too._

_All it says is: 'Write in this about whatever you're thinking about. You might enjoy it.'_

_....._

_...Am I supposed...to know that feeling? I can't seem to feel anything._

Day 2: Naminé

_I finally met the person who gave me the book. Her name...is Naminé. She seemed pretty excited to see me. I wonder why._

_...Have we met before? I get this funny feeling when I'm around her. Like I'm really happy...but also sad. And angry._

_...Huh._

_I guess I do know how to feel some stuff. Even if I don't know what they are._

Day 3: Axel

_Naminé comes to see me in the white room a lot. I told her I was gonna leave to check out more of this place, but she told me not to. She says that I need to be kept a 'secret'. But from who?_

_She says she's a part of a group called 'The Organization'. There's 13 of them so far. From the way she talks about them, I don't think she likes them very much._

_...._

_...I was right. One them came in here and saw me. He smiled and was really nice towards me. Naminé seemed really uncomfortable, almost like it was strange to see him being so nice._

_He says his name is Axel. He told me to 'get it memorized'. I think I'm better off listening to him._

_Naminé told him to keep me a secret. And he agreed. When I asked him why, he said it was because he wanted to be 'friends' without the Organization interfering. Seems like he doesn't like them either._

_...Also...What's a 'friend'?_

Day 4: Dreams

_Every time I fall asleep, I get these weird images in my head. Kinda like the drawings Naminé makes. But they feel a lot more real, and I'm the one doing everything._

_Only...when I try to look at myself in it...it's not really me. It's someone else. Another boy. He feels familiar too, like Naminé does. I wonder if I know him too, but I just don't remember._

_I explained these pictures in my head to Naminé. She says they're called 'dreams', and the reason why I'm someone else is because they're his 'memories'. She told me it's all connected, like a chain._

_She also told me that his name is Sora. When I asked if I could meet him, all she said was 'we'll see'._

__

__

_...I want to meet him. I want to ask him if he dreams about the same thing._

_...Maybe...we can be 'friends' too. Like Axel and Naminé are my friends._

Day 5: Keyblade

_I woke up with a weapon in my hand today. What is it? Where did it come from?_

_When Naminé came in, I showed it to her. She looked a little scared at first. Did I do something wrong?_

_She told me to not take it out too often, otherwise the Organization members and some things called 'dusks' will sniff me out. And she told me its name._

_A 'Keyblade'. And Sora has one too._

_...I wish I didn't have to hide. I want to explore this place some more. It might be fun._

_...I'll ask her again tomorrow._

Day 6: The Best Day

_...Today...was amazing!_

_Naminé finally agreed to let me explore the rest of the castle with her. The only condition was that I had to be really quiet and 'Never, under any circumstances, pull out my Keyblade'. I could do that. Not like I used it too often. I like practicing fighting with it when no one's around, though. It's the one thing I won't tell her, since she would get really worried._

_She opened a weird black thing in the middle of the room. Then she gave me a black coat, like the one Axel wears. It actually fit me pretty well._

_She said it would keep me safe. I trust her._

_We went through the black thing, which turned out to be a portal. We found ourselves in front of a big door._

_Sora was standing there, waiting for us. He smiled and waved at me. I was a bit surprised; He was a lot friendlier in person than he was in my dreams. Namine then explained to me that he was a replica of Sora, with most of his memories copied into him. Did that really matter, though?_

_He's still his own person, and he doesn't seem to mind that he's a copy. I respect that._

_She opened a door using a card and told me to come with her. When we entered, it was something very different from what I was used to._

_It was a town. It was so bright and colorful and full of life. There were people all over the place. It was everything in my dreams that I'd always wanted to see._

_Naminé led us to a small cart where someone was selling ice cream. She said the best flavor was Sea-Salt. She noticed how doubtful we both looked, so she went and got three of them. We couldn't argue since she was the one with the munny._

_Sora then told us that the best place to eat this was at the top of the clock tower. I was a little nervous about that. What if we fell off?_

_Naminé and I had no choice but to chase after him as he ran ahead. When we got to the top, I got a little dizzy when I looked down. It was scary, but luckily my friends wouldn't let me fall. We sat down together, right on the edge._

_The ice cream was salty, but sweet at the same time. It was a little strange at first, but after a while I really liked it._

_This was fun. I hope we get to do this again. Maybe then...I'll meet the real Sora._

Day 7: -----------

_I was wrong._

_I was wrong to think I ever had a chance._

_I remember Naminé once telling me that she hid me from everyone, especially Sora, for a good reason._

_Why didn't I listen to her...?_

_I gathered up the courage to look for him myself, without telling Naminé and before she could figure it out. I needed answers, and he had them. I needed to know more about who I used to be._

_I took a peak into every single room in the castle, keeping my hood on so no one would know what I really was._

_A Nobody. Just like them. Just like Naminé. But nothing like Sora._

_I found his room and went inside. We stared at each other for a really long time._

_He attacked me before I could even get a word out._

_I don't even know how I'm still alive right now. But I'm fading away._

_...I didn't even get to say goodbye...to any of them..._

_...Naminé, if you find this...I'm sorry. I guess we won't be able to have ice cream again._


End file.
